


My Little Hazbins: Redemption is Magic!

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Witness the first Hazbin Hotel episode...now in the world of My Little Pony. Can Charlie Mane, the pony princess of Tartarus redeem the denizens so they can go to Ponyville and Canterlot?STORY MADE FOR MAGICTRIX COSPLAY AND BLACKGRYPH0N
Kudos: 6





	My Little Hazbins: Redemption is Magic!

In Tartarus, the black alicorn Archangels sent by Princess Celestia had finished imprisoning several demon ponies and monsters. Those unfortunate enough to be imprisoned would be sitting around in cages day after day, with no hope of escape. Tartarus was filled with dragons, manticores, hydras, shadow ponies, and a wide array of villains. The three-headed dog Cerberus guarded the entrance. The only view of the outside world was the occasional glimpse of the sky and Ponyville when the heavy doors of Tartarus opened and closed.

One pony princess walked sadly on a balcony of the Trottin’ Hotel. Her name was Charlie Mane, the pony princess of Tartarus. Her coat was white and she had red blushes on her cheeks. Her mane of hair was long, curly, and blonde, as was her tail. The front part of her was covered by a pink tuxedo suit with a black bow tie. Using her white unicorn horn, she sent bursts of fireworks into the darkness, which seemed to wake up the other demonic ponies and monsters down below. On her flank was her cutie mark, a red apple in a heart shape with a pentagram in the center. 

Tears flowing down her eyes, she began to sing out loud:

“At the end of the rainbow, there’s happiness  
And to find it, how often I’ve tried  
But my life is a race  
Just a wild horse chase  
And my dreams have all been denied”

“A ray of hope in this world of black  
I wish the world to be free of sin  
But no matter hard I try  
I can’t get by  
I never seem to win”

“Why have I always been a failure?  
What can the reason be?  
I wonder if the world’s to blame  
I wonder if it could be me”

“I’m always chasing rainbows  
Watching Cloudsdale drifting by  
My schemes are just like all my dreams  
Ending in the sky”

“Some ponies look and find the sunshine  
I always look and find the rain  
Some ponies make a winning sometimes  
I never even make the game  
Believe me”

“Will this world be a better place?  
Or will loss never go away?  
The choices I face, me, a disgrace  
Loss of hope here to stay”

“I’m always chasing rainbows  
Watching clouds drifting by  
My schemes are just like my dreams  
Ending in the sky”

“I’m always chasing rainbows  
Waiting to find Rainbow Dash and friends  
In vain.”

Not too far away from Charlie’s location, a slender female pony wearing a black dress, opened up red curtains and watched the fireworks in the sky. Toward the back was a slender black pony wearing a black top hat with a skull on it. His face was stormy gray and his two large eyes were yellow. He casually sipped from a red goblet, using his hoof. Behind him was a shadowy figure of a tall cyclops pony…and the white alicorn Lucifer sitting on a chair, holding his cane. 

At Valentino’s Porn Studios, a demon unicorn pony named Vox posed for a selfie, his cutie mark a TV, his head dark blue with a small black top hat. He wore a large red bow-tie. A short earth pony with wild hair sat next to him, smiling and typing into her phone. Valentino, the owner, lounged in a chair, wearing heart-shaped glasses, a red robe and displaying sharp teeth. His coat was light blue-gray, his black mane slicked back. His cutie mark was a bag of money with a silhouette of a naked mare in a pose. He tapped his hoof impatiently as he glanced down at texts.

Valentino: Did you get my bits, Angie baby?  
Angel Dust: I’m wittha John now. I don’t get why this needed to happen so soon after the imprisoning tho. Boss.  
Valentino: Just do it. No sass. K sugar.  
Angel Dust: Yes, Val. 

Down below, a dark pony with a mane of hair proudly took a discarded weapon into her mouth and left to sell it on the black market. The harpoon weapon could stun any pony, leaving them open for imprisonment, or even death to the more sinister folk. An emotionless pony wearing a lab coat and red glasses, wrote on a clipboard, her pen in her mouth. Rosie, an Earth pony wearing a large fancy pink hat with pony skulls on it, crossed out Franklin’s name on the “Franklin and Rosie’s Emporium” sign. Rosie grinned as Franklin was mauled by dark hydras. 

TURF WARS

The time on the grand clock read 5:07, and down below, the next patrol would occur in 365 days. A small blue pony fell down to the ground with a yell, a cloud of dust rising in the air. The pony had six dark blue hooves and large red eyes. He touched his face and body, clearly relieved.  
“Oh, I’m alive. I’m alive!” he exclaimed.  
Immediately, he was run over by a speeding car, exploding in a flash of blood.  
The car stopped on a road, where a Jackpot Hotel and Casino stood in the background.  
A tall, white demon pony hopped out of the car and rested his hoof on the top of the door. He slicked back the hair on his head with one of his pink gloved hooves. Being a pony with spider-like features, he had multiple hooves, six in total. He wore a black bow tie, tall stiletto boots, and a shirt with pink and white stripes. His large irises were pink, the sclera in his left eye dark instead of white. Pink dots resembling small eyes were lined up below his eyes. His right eye had black schlera, his left eye white, both with pink pupils. His tail was furry and white like his mane of hair. On his bare flank, a cutie mark of a heart and a bag of white slugs was displayed. 

“Thanks for the fun time, hot stuff,” said the driver.  
The white pony closed the door. “Yeah, yeah, listen. Keep this discreet, hear me? I can’t let it get out I’m offering my services to rando ponies on the street. It was a quick cash grab, ya got that?”  
Travis, the dark black pony scoffed. He wore a black hat and both his eyes were red. One eye had black sclera. His fur coat was messy and his cutie mark was an owl with red eyes.  
“Whatever you say, butt!” he mocked with a laugh.  
The white pony cupped his face dramatically. “Ouch, ooh, such an insult!”  
Travis stared nervously, a small heart in his left eye.  
The white pony leaned in, showing a mouth full of fangs. “Let me know when you come up with something creative to call me, you sack of poorly packed horse spit!”  
He poked Travis in the face with one hoof, and grabbed his collar by one of his other hooves.  
“Tell the missus I said hi,” he added before giving Travis a quick kiss.  
“Pack of poor…” Travis muttered, rolling up his window and speeding off. The car squealed and flipped over on its side in the air, falling with a loud crash.

The white pony glanced over at a nearby store. A sign advertising a casino with a pack of cards on the front read, “Casino: just a few wins away.” Beside an elevator, was a fridge with an upside down cross on the front. A vending machine with the word “drugs” on it in white letters, caught the pony’s attention. Giddy with excitement, he trotted over and glanced down at the options:

Coke  
Bojack  
McWeedies420  
Squip  
Hero-in  
Krunchy Krokodil  
Angel Dust

The pony pressed “Angel Dust” and a white sack of drugs fell to the bottom. With a greedy smile, he took it in his hoof. Coincidentally, Angel Dust was also his name.  
With a yoink, a small gray pony snatched the bag from Angel’s hooves with his mouth.  
“Hey!” Angel called angrily.  
“Up yours, drag show!” he taunted, before being crushed to death by a boulder.  
“Oh my god!” Angel cried in terror, racing to the scene.  
But it wasn’t the fallen thief he was concerned about.  
“My drugs! Damn it!” he cursed, picking up a piece of the sack.

Overhead were neon signs on top of buildings. One in yellow letters read “Begg Clop” and another one in teal: “I couldn’t think of a pun for our shop but we sell hard drugs!”

Angel turned around and spotted a flying metal aircraft, which was firing lasers at buildings. It looked like an industrial rocket ship made with gears and a steampunk style to it. A metal hook hung from the bottom of it. The lasers struck the buildings, which caused bright pink explosions to fill the air.  
From inside the ship, a dark gray Pegasus stood high above over the controls, laughing manically. Down below, his deviled egg colt minions stood and watched. Each of them wore black top hats and pinstriped round clothing, and the scurried around on all fours. They were called Egg Colts.  
The room had deep purple walls, cabinets for the minions and decorations of their leader along the wall.  
The overlord was Sir. Stallionus. He wore a gray coat with yellow vertical stripes down the front. He wore a top hat with a moving pink eye and a grinning mouth of fangs. He sprouted a demonic grin of his own, his teeth sharp. His coat was dark gray and his cutie mark was a black snake. His gray wings opened up to reveal pink eyes against yellow skin flaps. His mane of hair and tail were long and black. 

Up on the platform, he oriented two levers in his hooves, the control button in the center displaying a pentagram design.  
“Those other cowardly sinners dare not hinder my territorial takeover! A wise decision. The power of my machines are unmatched! No pony else can compare to the likes of I!”  
One egg minion with #23 on his back added, “Gee that was pretty swell boss!”  
“Yeah!” another chimed in: #666.  
“You really showed them what for!” called a third.  
Another minion teasingly ran his hoof up the overlord’s back. “I like it when you shot them with your ray gun…”  
Sir Stallionous punched a minion out the window and whirled around in anger. The other minions backed up. “I wish he’d shoot me with his ray gun,” a minion whispered, head lowered.  
Sir Stallionous rolled his eyes at his masochist minions. He turned back to the controls and grinned. Pentagram circles revealed the areas he had taken over and the other territories ahead. “At this rate, I will seize control of the entire west side of Tartarus Town by day’s end!”  
He laughed and bragged some more. “And nothing, not a single beast in this inferno of suffering, will be able to take back this empire from my constrictive grasp!”  
As to prove his point, he grabbed a minion in his hoof and tightly squeezed him.  
Another minion blew a noisemaker and then popped open a blue bottle of a brown drink. The overlord threw the minion across the room as the eggs celebrated down below.  
“Tartarus will be mine,” he declared, “and everybody will know the name of Sir …”  
“Edgelord!” yelled a voice.  
“Pardon?!” Sir Stallionous shot back in shock. “Who said that?!”  
He leaned in close to two of his minions, not pleased.  
“What did you just say to me, you fried hay-eating chicken fetuses?!”  
The minions shook in fear.  
“Speak up!” he hissed.  
“It wasn’t us, mister boss sir!” said a minion.

Just then, an object shot through the glass at the front, creating a small hole. A small pink bomb with a black horseshoe on the front, landed on the floor. Sir Stallionous observed it for a moment…the bomb looked like a cherry…which could only mean…  
The bomb exploded, covering the room in sparkles and thick red smoke.  
Sir Stallionous coughed and swiped some of the smoke away.  
“You looking for a fight, old Equine?” a female voice challenged.  
Sir Stallionous spotted his rival standing proud and casually catching another bomb in her hoof: Cherry Bomb.  
She towered tall in pink high heel boots on her four hooves, ripped black jeans along her legs, a pink crop top with an x on the front. She also had white wings with black specks on them. She had a long strawberry blonde mane and tail, a single pink eye with an x that took up most of her white face…a grin of sharp teeth…it was her alright. Her cutie mark was a cherry.  
“Why don’t you get that tinker toy horsespit off my turf before I smash it…” she declared before catching her bomb in her wing. A random barbell of metal crashed into the floor close to Cherri Bomb.  
“…more.”  
“Oh, you wanna go, missy?” Sir Stallionus retorted. He flicked his mane back before opening it. Well, I’m happy to oblige!”  
He let out another evil laugh as his minions closed in, holding stun guns in their mouths, which crackled with yellow electricity.  
But Cherri Bomb wasn’t scared. With graceful leaps, she avoided the blasts and threw down another bomb. She used the cover to escape, jumping down and swinging once from the anchor at the bottom of the flying craft. Landing gracefully on the ground, she continued her assault from below.  
“Catch me if you can, pony boy!”  
“Get her!” he bellowed through the red smoke, the eggs quickly running around in a frenzy. 

The minions jumped to the ground after her, the overlord following suit. Cherri Bomb dodged a blast, grinned and picked up the minion egg in her mouth. She spun around and threw the minion straight into Sir Stallionous’ face. He threw the egg back at her, and she caught it with one hoof.  
“Thanks for the gift!” she called out, before cracking the egg open with an evil grin. She placed a bomb into it, then threw it back at him...straight to his face. Sir Stallionous could only make a face of surprise before the egg blew up in pink smoke.  
“Why you little…”  
Cherri Bomb ducked as another egg pony sailed over her head. 

Just then, a familiar white pony stomped on an egg minion and threw a grenade in the distance.  
“Angel Dust!” called Cherri Bomb, happy to have her partner in crime arrive.  
“Great to see you too, sweetie!” he teased.  
Another pink explosion filled the air as the fight continued.  
“Hey, thanks for the backup, Angie!” Cherri Bomb said as she fired a flaming red arrow with a large gun over toward Sir Stallionous.  
Angel Dust laughed, leaning against volcanic rock as cover. He threw a grenade over his head with a hoof.  
“You kiddin’? This is the best action I’ve seen in ages!”  
A pink explosion rocked the streets.  
“Where have you been anyway?” she asked. “I thought you up and gone away or some spit.”  
“I wish,” he remarked as he lit another fuse and handed the bomb to his ally. She threw it forward, then ducked behind the rock next to Angel.  
Angel continued, “I’ve been staying at this crappy hotel on the other side of town. Some boards are lettin’ me stay rent-free if I play nice.” They covered their ears.  
A column of green smoke rose into the air with a fiery whoosh. The duo leaped over the rock and charged at the army of egg minions on all fours. Using four hooves, Angel Dust fired rapidly from a gun at the minions, making some of them explode.  
He sighed, and used one of his hooves to gesture. “Y’know, no fights, no pranks, no “problematic language.” Her words, not mine.”  
He tripped an unsuspecting minion, sending him into the air and exploding in a yellow yok mess. He waved a spiked club and continued firing his gun.  
“These naysayers are no fun!” Angel complained in frustration. Splatters of yok landed on his head and face. “I’ve been clean for two weeks!”  
“Holy spit!” Cherri Bomb yelled after avoiding a green explosion and leaping into the air.  
Angel scooped up yok with his hoof. “Well, sorta clean.” He smashed apart another egg minion with his club. “As clean as you can get with a spitload of powder shipped down from Las Pegasus.”  
Angel’s shadowy silhouette displayed sharp fangs, and pony ears as Cherri posed in the background, one of her boots missing. A sign read “50% off meth” above a small super market.  
A black chain wrapped tightly around Angel’s waist sending him flying backwards. Cherri Bomb gasped as her ally was pulled away. Sir Stallionous threw the chained Angel Dust hard onto the ground a distance away. He landed with a thud against volcanic rock.  
“Oh, harder daddy!” Angel teased with a wide smirk.  
Sir Stallionous gasped, eyes tearing up. “Son?!”  
Angel Dust stared blankly, one eye raised, a look of disbelief on his face.  
Cherri Bomb rushed into action, landing a sharp kick to Sir Stallionous’ back. The villain landed on the ground, then neighed threateningly.  
“You bores have no class!” he exclaimed. “In war, the side remembered is the side with the most…style.” He straightened his black bowtie with a spring.  
Cherri Bomb broke open an egg and smashed the robotic egg pony on the ground. Angel stood up, freeing himself from the chains.  
“Or the side that ain’t dead,” she added.  
“Speaking of style, is your hat like, alive or something’?  
Sir Stallionous huffed. “Oh, well, that’s none of your goddamn business, now is it?”  
Angel continued, “Would that make your hat the top and you the bottom?”  
He and Cherri burst into laughter. Even a pink “loser” sign pointed at the oblivious villain. “Ooooh,” said a minion near him. “One hellish burn.”  
“I’m going to blow you to bits!” Sir Stallionous yelled, pointing at them with a dark hoof.  
“Hmm! Kinky!” Angel teased.  
An advertisement displaying a plate of, sausage, eggs and a tomato slice stood halfway buried in the ground. A glowing pink sign pointing down read “flank.” Another yellow sign read, “Clop here.”  
“I’m not like that! Pervert!” yelled the villain. Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust held in laughter.  
Angel suddenly pushed Cherri Bomb out of the way, as an egg pony shot tendrils of claws from behind them. The claws had eyes in the center and grabbed onto Angel’s four hooves. He struggled to free himself, the cords stretching.  
Sir Stallionous chuckled. “Not so cocky now, are we?”  
“Y’know, you really need to watch what’s coming out of your mouth,” Angel remarked. “Cocky…cumming, you get it?”  
The villain didn’t respond.  
Angel sighed. “I’ve been making these sex jokes the whole time!”  
A drill poked out from the ground, Angel avoiding it. A minion held a drill in his small hooves at Angel. Two extra hooves popped out from Angel’s body, holding his rifle.  
“And it’s obvious you ain’t catching on.”  
He cocked his gun. “I mean, it’s just sad!”  
He jumped into the air, freeing himself and firing the gun. The laser hit Sir Stallionous, and his gray top hat fell off.  
Cherri Bomb popped up next to Angel. “So, think you’re gonna get into a lot of trouble for this?”  
“Eh, what’s one little brawl gonna cause?” He shrugged and retracted his extra hooves. Sir Stallionus lay fuming on the ground.  
More egg minions scrambled over to the edge of a high cliff, overlooking the scene. Egg shells, wires, and yok puddles littered the cracked street.  
Cherri Bomb playfully elbowed Angel. “Glad ya haven’t changed. You know you’re my favorite guy to party with!”  
“You know it, sugar bits,” Angel replied.  
“You ready to finish this?” she asked. She rolled a bomb from one of her wings to her other wing and back into her mouth.  
Angel cocked his gun again. “Born ready, baby!”  
The duo charged at Sir Stallionous. Everyone yelled. More egg minions fell and Sir Stallionous realized he was running out fast.

After several more minutes of battle, Sir Stallionus and his remaining minions retreated back to his ship. “This isn’t over, naysayers!” he declared at his enemies. “I’ll have my revenge!” The ship hatch closed. The egg minions steered the ship and it rose into the air, almost sending the overlord flying out of the craft. He tossed out more minions in response before taking the controls and flying the craft away.  
Angel and Cherri Bomb bro-hoofed with their hooves.  
“See you around,” she said.  
“Until the next brawl,” said Angel.  
Cherri Bomb waved goodbye and blasted music from an Eye Pod (a device made from an actual moving eye. “Hello, daddy. Hello mom. I’m your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world! I’m your wild filly. I’m your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!” she sang out loud. Angel Dust laughed and continued on his way.  
After buying some more amino and pot from the 666 Shop, Angel met with Charlie and Vaggie in a white carriage drawn by red bat ponies. A great day indeed for the promiscuous pony.

The Trottin’ Hotel Interview

Transcript during the 666 News:  
“BREAKING NEWS: A LARGE SCALE TURF WAR IS UNDERWAY IN TARTARUS TOWN BETWEEN SIR STALLIONOUS AND CHERRI BOMB. THE SURROUNDING AREAS ARE COVERED IN DEBRIS, SO PLEASE AVOID DOWNTOWN ON YOUR COMMUTE TODAY. TRAFFIC IS “HELLA” BACKED UP. GET IT? “HELL” BUT WITH AN “A” AT THE END? THAT’S A WORD YOUNGER PEOPLE SEEM TO ENJOY USING. I DON’T REALLY LIKE IT, THOUGH. I WROTE IT BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE THE NATURAL KIND OF PUN TO MAKE FOR THIS SITUATION, BUT NOW THAT I SEE IT IN TEXT, I FEEL LIKE IT WAS A MISTAKE, A MISTAKE I CAN’T TAKE BACK…LIKE CHEATING ON MY WIFE. I’M SO SORRY, MARTHA. I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT, BUT YOU DID GAIN A LOT OF WEIGHT AFTER THE FILLY AND I REALLY NEEDED SOME SPACE. YOU KNOW, WHAT? NO, THAT WAS A GOOD CALL. I BUCKED THE CLEANING MARE, AND THAT WAS A PRETTY NICE TIME, EVEN THOUGH SHE LAUGHED AT ME WHEN I TOLD HER I COULDN’T GET OFF UNLESS SHE LICKED MY HOOF FIRST. I DON’T SEE HOW THAT’S A WEIRD REQUEST. MAYBE IF I’D JUST GET A HOOKER, SHE WOULD’VE BEEN MORE AGREEABLE. THE POINT IS, MY WIFE IS A FUCKING SNITCH. ONE TIME, WE WENT TO THE ZOO AND I GOT REALLY MAD BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE ORANGUTAN WAS MAKING FUN OF ME. HE KEPT DOING THAT STUPID DUCK LIP FACE? THEIR LIPS ALL PUCKERED? THEN IT STARTED SCREAMING, AND THAT REALLY PISSED ME OFF. MY WIFE TOLD ME IT WAS JUST A MONKEY, AND TO “CALM DOWN.” 

A neon logo appeared on the screen, displaying “666 News” in a circle with a neon eye underneath. The names of the news cast appeared on the bottom of the screen.  
A skeletal mare with short blonde hair and a large toothy grin was wearing a pink dress and a pearl necklace. Sitting at the other chair, dressed in a blue business suit was a pony with a gray gas mask for his face along with short white hair. They were live on the air.

“Good afternoon every pony!” said the mare. “I’m Katie Killjoy.”  
“And I’m Tom Trench,” said the stallion. “Chaos at Tartarus Town today as a turf war is raging on the west side between notable king Sir Stallinous and self-proclaimed spunky powerhouse Cherri Bomb!”  
Two pictures surrounded by flame borders showed Sir Stallionus wearing a yellow “music band” shirt, and wearing his top hat as a baseball cap with a dopey expression on his face. The other picture showed Cherri Bomb standing under glittering spotlights.  
“That’s right Tom!” Katie added. “After the recent imprisoning, many areas are now up for grabs! Creatures all over Tartarus are already duking it out to gain new territory!”  
The clips showed Sir Stallinous fighting Cherri Bomb with his egg minions. Hydras fought manticores, minotaurs, and ogres growled at each other.  
“Those two seem to really be going at it, huh? Looks like they’re fighting tooth and nail for that hot spot!” Katie popped a tooth and a nail into her mouth.  
“And I’d sure like to nail her hot spot!” Tom Trench said with a chuckle.  
Katie giggled forcefully. “You are a limp prick jackass, Tom. Or should I say…”  
Adding insult and injury, she poured her hot coffee over his crotch…  
“No wiener havor.”  
“Augh! Not again!” he groaned.  
Another picture surrounded by a border of flames displayed Charlie with the letters “Princess of Tartarus” next to it.  
Katie continued. “Coming up next, we have an exclusive interview with the daughter of Tartarus’ own head honcho, who’s here to discuss her brand new passion-project!”  
Tom Trench winced in pain on the desk.  
“All that and more after the break!”  
She broke her mug in her hoof, and turned to Tom Trench. “Suck it up you little bi…”  
The TV went off air, displaying Katie’s mouth, pointed ears and eyes, colored bars and “off air” with a pentagram in the “O”.

Inside the break room, Vaggie adjusted Charlie’s black bowtie with her hoof. Nearby, a red tinted sign said that smoking was, indeed, allowed. Another sign read “on air,” in large letters. Vaggie was a light gray pony, who wore stripped leggings over her hooves, a white crop top on her front half and a pink x over her left eye. Her mane and tail was long and white, looking like the wings of a moth. Her cutie mark was two harpoons in a cross shape.  
“Okay, you remember what to say?” Vaggie asked.  
Charlie took a deep breath, enthusiasm in her voice. “Yes! Let’s do this!”  
Vaggie put a comforting hoof on her shoulder. She signaled with her hoof for her to pay attention. “Just, look at me and I’ll mouth it to you.”  
Charlie sighed. “Come on, Vaggie! I know what to say!”  
She walked on all fours over to the pitcher of red punch. “I just feel like we need to…I don’t know, make things sound more exciting…”  
She tossed a donut aside before gasping.  
“Oh! What if I…”  
“Sing a song about it?” Vaggie finished.  
“You knew I was gonna say that.” She gently touched her friend’s nose with her own.  
Vaggie adjusted Charlie’s bowtie again with her mouth. “Because I know you. But please don’t sing. This is serious.”  
Charlie stomped her white hoof and briefly winked. “Well, you know, I’m better at expressing myself through song!” She stood on the table and arched her hoof dramatically. Down below, Charlie’s doll Pegasus ponies Razzle and Dazzle chewed on donuts.  
“But life isn’t a musical, hon,” Vaggie reminded her.  
“Fine,” Charlie said with a slump. Then she brightened again.  
“But I do have these other ideas of what to say.”  
She got off the table and, using her magic, pulled out a piece of paper, hopping excitedly. The paper hovered in the air by pink sparkly magic. “The highlighted bits are my favorite parts!”  
Vaggie took the paper and scanned it in disbelief. “Uh, it’s all highlighted. Is this a drawing?”  
“Yes!” Charlie answered. She pointed to her picture. It showed a list that read: “4, unicorn kisses,” “5, dolphin high-fives?” and “6, sing show tunes = happy ending!” She drew stick figures of ponies and monsters standing on clouds under a rainbow with a sun and red hearts with faces on them. A castle was also in the background.  
“That’s the happy ending, see? Everyone’s smiling and happy in Canterlot and Ponyville!”  
“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Vaggie stated. She then begged her: “Just please follow the talking points we went over.”  
She pulled Charlie close and stared her directly in the eyes. “And do. Not. Sing.”  
Charlie sighed exasperatedly. “Fine.” Then she trotted over and spoke in an accent. “I’ll just have to resort to my impeccable improve skills.” She gave a salute, several moves of her head and went outside.  
Vaggie somehow knew that this would not be going well.  
Charlie walked over to Katie Killjoy, who posed in her red dress, smoking a cigarette.  
“Hi! I’m Charlie Mane.”  
She waved and held out her hoof.  
“Katie Killjoy,” the mare deadpanned before blowing out smoke and snapping her cigarette. “I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie. You can put that away,” she regarded Charlie’s hoof. “I don’t touch the gays. I have standards.”  
“Yeah?” Charlie asked nervously, looking at a big flashing sign that read “Tartarus’ #1 News!” “How’s uh…how’s that working for ya?”  
“Look, my time is money, so I’ll keep this short,” Katie cut in. She invasively tapped Charlie’s chest and nose with her hoof. “We’re not here because we wanted you here. You’re here because Jeffry couldn’t make it for his cannibal cooking segment.”  
Katie mentioned to a billboard that showed a tall stallion with glasses, short blonde hair with a white chef’s hat, a red apron, red suit, red horns, and a red devil’s tail. He held a platter of rotten hay and a horse head in his hands. Above it read “It’s Dahn Good! Cooking show: Guarantee Cannibalicious!” “Who approved this show?” was written on a sticky note tapped to the corner of the advertisement. Tom Trench shook his head in his seat.  
Katie fluffed her blonde mane, swayed her flank, and continued: “You might be some royal bigshot, but that doesn’t mean spit to me. I’m too rich and too influential to give a flying buck about what some tux-wearing pony “princess” wants to advertise.”  
“But I…” Charlie began.  
“So don’t get cute with me, honey,” she warned, getting into Charlie’s face, “Or I will bucking bury you!”  
“And we’re live!” said a voice.  
Katie rushed back into her seat with a bony crack of her neck.  
“Welcome back!”  
Charlie sat in a chair next to her.  
“So, Charlotte…”  
“It’s Charlie,” she squeaked.  
“Whatever,” Katie dismissed. She took a frustrated breath and clicked her red pen in her hoof. “Tell us about this new passion project you’ve been insistently pestering our news station about!”  
“Well…” Charlie cleared her throat. She looked nervously at the monstrous crew in front of her. Vaggie encouraged her to go on.  
Charlie took a deep breath.  
“As most of you know, I was born here in Tartarus, and growing up, I’ve always tried to see the good in everything around me.”  
Katie clicked her pen impatiently. She spotted a green caterpillar and stabbed it with her pen with a predatory grin. Ink splattered on Charlie’s face and around the area.  
Charlie continued, wiping off the dark pink ink from her face: “Tartarus is my home and you are my subjects. We…”  
Vaggie waved with a smile.  
“…we just went through another imprisoning. We lost so many souls, and it breaks my heart to see my subjects being locked up every year. And no one is even given a chance!”  
Charlie banged her hoof on the desk, waking Katie from a bored drooling daze.  
Charlie made her way forward. “I can’t stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence and punishment! So, I’ve been thinking. Isn’t there a more humane way to hinder overpopulation and crime here in Tartarus? Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through…redemption?”  
Charlie pulled a buff red pony into a side hug. “Well, I think yes. So that’s what this project aims to achieve!” She ran back to the desk.  
“Fillies and gentlecolts, I’m opening the first of its kind! A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”

The audience stared in stunned silence. 

A bloodstained logo “Radio Hack” was displayed above a window which provided a stack of dozens of TVs inside.  
In a bar, dark demon ponies wearing cowboy hats were playing pool, not even paying attention. The lead stallion wore a cloth over his grinning face and had a large barrel gun for an arm. His colt friend looked like a demonic bug, and another looked like a mustached villain from an old film. Meanwhile in a bar, purple and blue dragon-like ponies sat and drank while casually watching the TVs overhead.  
Charlie stuttered, “Ya know…’Cause hotels are for every pony passing through…temporarily…”  
A tattooed dark blue stallion demon stood up and let out a loud laugh.  
“Is this filly for real? She thinks, you hear what she thinks? She…heh, heh, heh, oh she’s nuts.” The pony walked away with a small lavender creature and a tall maroon horse wearing punk rock clothing and crazy neon hair.  
Charlie added, “I figure it would serve a purpose…a place work toward redemption!”  
She weakly added in a Fluttershy voice, “Yay.”

One pony leaped away as a tall shadowy figure stood in the background…  
The figure stood right next to a ratted flier which read “Beware him! Do not fuck with him!” “The Radio Pony” was scrawled in white on ponies screaming and fleeing from a monster with antlers overhead. A nearby flier read, “Discord vs the Radio Pony, tonight at 7!”  
The stallion smiled and tilted his head a notch as he watched the TV with curiosity and amusement. His shadow pony next to him briefly morphed into a shadowy face with antlers on top. He spotted the fliers out of the corner of his red eyes, holding in a laugh.  
“Who, me? ‘Obviously’ not! I’d never put on a show and make other ponies flee to their graves.”  
Just the thought of it got him excited.

He had heard of the pony princess before, but he wasn’t expecting her to appear on TV. He certainly never heard of an idea so crazy before. Getting ponies and creatures out of Tartarus and redeeming them was even less likely than making pigs fly (which was one magic trick he could do on occasion).  
When Charlie started to sing, the red eyed pony couldn’t help but tap his cloven hooves and silently hum along. 

Befriending the princess, and doing something different seemed like a good idea. He glanced over at a faraway hotel building.  
He knew where he would go next. 

Back at the news station, a camera pony with blue hair and a white face looked up and scoffed, “Stupid bitch.”  
Vaggie punched him hard in the face in response, causing him to fall off the chair to the ground.  
Charlie stared around her, concerned. “Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do.”  
A light bulb went off into her head. “Maybe I’m not getting through to you…”  
Vaggie hoof palmed, knowing what was coming next. “Oh no…”  
Charlie stomped her hoof and her bodyguard ponies appeared. One sat and began to play a grand piano. 

Summoning the Disney princess within her, Charlie belted out her song:

“I have a dream  
I’m here to tell  
About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel  
In Tartarus as well  
It will all be well  
Catering to a specific clientele”

Razzle and Dazzle howled along…  
The tempo rapidly picked up…

“Inside of every pony is a rainbow  
Inside every sinner is a citizen, bright and silly  
Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac  
Is a jolly, happy cupcake-loving colt or filly”

“We can turn around  
They’ll be Equestria-bound!  
With just a little time  
Down at the Trottin’ Hotel!”

“So all you junkies, freaks and weirdos  
Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks, and zeroes  
And the fallen superheroes, help is here!  
All of you cretins, sluts and losers  
Sexual deviants and boozers  
And prescription drug abusers  
Need not fear  
Forever again  
We’ll cure your sin  
We’ll make you well  
You’ll feel so swell  
In Tartarus here, at the Trottin’ Hotel!”

“There’ll be no more cages  
And no more evil schemes  
Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams  
And puffy-wuffy clouds  
You’re gonna be like, wow!  
Once you check in with me!”

“So all your cartoon porn addictions  
Vegan rants, psychic predictions  
Ancient Roman crucifixions  
End right here!”

“All you monsters, thieves and bears  
Cannibals and crying mares  
Frothing mouthers full of scares  
Fill with cheer!”

“You’ll be complete!  
It’ll be so neat!  
Our service can’t be beat!  
You’ll be on easy street! (Yes!)  
Life will be sweet at the Trottin’ Hotel!  
Yeah!”

Throughout the song, Charlie imagined giving a shiny cupcake to a masked killer, holding cotton candy and a brown puppy in her hooves in the clouds…avoiding the attacks of every horror movie serial killer… (Music Logic)  
She pictured throwing drugs into a bin of fire, giving shots to monsters, giving money to charity, disturbing porn additions with a bra…  
Snatching a “My waifu” porn mag of out a stallion’s hooves…  
Knocking over crosses…  
Avoiding a scary spider pony with yellow bat wings and pink eyes all over his body…  
Giving ponies big hugs…

Charlie emerging in her horned demon form from a flaming pentagram, her horn lighting up in pink, and jumping with joy in a land full of candy, rainbows, and ice cream.

Charlie finished with a pose on the table, front hooves in the air and panted.  
The top hat pony smiled. “Wow! That was…shit!”

The crowd burst into rancorous laughter and boos, including a blue pony made of fire in the boo section. Katie shrieked and banged her hoof on the table.  
“What in the River Styx makes you think a single denizen of Tartarus would give two shits about becoming a better denizen? You have no proof that this little experiment even works! You want ponies and monsters to be good just…because?”  
Charlie lifted up her head. “Well, we have a patron already who believes in our cause, and he’s shown incredible progress!”  
“Oh?” Katie asked, leaning in, “…and who might that be?”  
“Oh just someone named…Angel Dust.”  
“The porn star?” asked Tom Trench in disbelief. He subconsciously unzipped his zipper and Katie whirled on him; “You fucking would, Tom!” Her hooves left dent son the desk.  
Katie turned back to Charlie. “In any case, that’s not even an accomplishment. I’m sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube.”  
Someone wolf-whistled in the audience.  
“Oh, I beg to differ,” Charlie argued, holding up her hoof. “He’s been behaved, clean, and out of trouble for two weeks now.”

“Breaking news!” announced a voice as music came on. Excited, Katie pushed Charlie aside. “We are receiving word that a new player has entered the ongoing turf war! Let’s go to the live feed!”  
To Charlie’s sheer horror, Angel Dust was seen on screen, crushing egg shells and fighting with Cherri Bomb.  
“Oh spit,” she breathed.  
“Oh spit indeed!” exclaimed Katie with a grin. “It looks like the one who has just joined the battle is none other than…”  
She let out a dramatic gasp…”porn actor Angel Dust! What a juicy coincidence!”  
The screen showed Angel Dust with the words “Angel Dust in ‘Well, Ok’: 18+.”  
Satisfied, she turned back to Charlie. “You must feel really stupid right now.” Katie and Tom laughed again.  
“Ratings!” Katie and Tom added with jazz hooves.  
“Don’t look at this!” Charlie called, waving her hooves in vain from behind the screen.  
“Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival. Tell us, how does it feel to be such a total failure?”

Failure. Failure…Charlie could see her doubt reflected in Katie’s pink eyes and overbearing shadowy figure. Katie and everyone laughed and neighed some more, their jeers painful to Charlie’s ears.  
“Yeah?” Charlie asked. She snatched up Katie’s red pen with her horn. The pen hovered in the air with pink magic surrounding it. “Well, how does it feel that I got your pen, huh? Snitch!”  
Katie glared dangerously. Charlie dropped the pen with a nervous smile, “Oops.”  
Katie grew taller, her form turning to shadow. Out sprouted claws, four extra sharp appendages, and four red eyes on her face like a spider. She launched herself at Charlie, hooves raised. Charlie pulled her hair with her mouth and landed punches as the alarm went off in the news room. Katie crawled on the desk on all fours, baring her fangs before Charlie jumped at her and knocked her off the table. Tom Trench got so distressed that his entire body burst into flames.  
Charlie ran out of the news room, Katie following her close behind, as everyone yelled.  
“And stay out, you retarded spike!” Katie cussed as Charlie made a run for it down the sidewalk on all fours. Charlie was tempted to strangle the homophobic, news diva with her bare hooves…but that would only contradict her goal…if she even had one anymore.

Vaggie followed her and the two of them didn’t say a word as they waited for their ride. Soon enough, a carriage drawn by red bat horses rolled to the curb. Vaggie and Charlie hopped in…and so did an ecstatic Angel Dust. The doors closed and they drove off toward the Trottin’ Hotel.

Car Ride to the Hotel

Charlie had never felt so humiliated in her life. She sat in her seat and curled into herself. Once again, her ideas were dismissed, mocked, ridiculed. No one was willing to see the good in themselves. The ponies and creatures were content to wallow in suffering, violence, and cruelty until the end of their lives. They would be locked up forever, unable to enjoy life on the surface. They’d never know what friendship was. Tears were already threatening to spill from her yellow eyes, but she held them in.  
Maybe her father was right. What if she really was a failure, like every pony said?  
As if reading her mind, Vaggie gave her a small hug next to her. “You’re not a failure, Charlie. It’s just…no one understands your ideas. The denizens think they’re…I don’t know…outlandish?”  
She got a sad sigh from Charlie in response. “I just wanted to make things better for my kingdom. I know I don’t feel much like a princess, but at the same time…I feel like it’s my duty…my destiny to being some cheer to this place.”  
“Heh. No one can ever top your optimism,” Vaggie mentioned, with a playful roll of her eyes. “Your happiness can be spotted miles away.”  
A small smile formed on Charlie’s face. “Well, at least I can pull myself up and keep going…”  
Vaggie stared, hopeful…  
“…But today isn’t one of those days.”  
Vaggie slumped slightly. “I did warn you not to sing.”  
“I couldn’t help it,” she countered. “How else was I supposed to get my message across?”  
“Not everyone likes singing and music all the time.”  
“My family does.”  
“But the other ponies and creatures aren’t your family.”

Charlie stared out the window at the buildings whizzing by. “Sometimes I feel like my family is bigger than just my parents.” She turned to look at her girlfriend. “You’re my best friend, sorta like my older sister…and the only one who seems to get me. You’re part of my family already.”  
Vaggie chuckled softly. “Without me, you wouldn’t have lasted very long out in the big world.”  
“For once, I agree with you there,” Charlie replied. “I sure would love to meet Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia and so many others…”  
During several minutes of silence, the two mares locked hooves just out of sight. It was their habitual way of showing comfort, and it worked on the many days when Vaggie didn’t want any hugs. The carriage bumped over potholes along the road.  
“Don’t get too discouraged,” Vaggie said. “We’ll get back to the hotel and figure things out from there.”  
“I kinda feel like singing another lament now.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Fine.”

The carriage wobbled past the 666 Shop, Cozy Glow Fashion Show, the Nightmare Night Club (featuring Nightmare Moon eating other ponies who don’t worship her) the Changling Cave (Chrysalis’ makeover, hand over your soul and turn into one of us. Free green cocoons for customers!) and Tirek’s Donuts store, complete with slime and worms displayed on the donut structure. Pink eyes decorated the ceiling of the carriage’s interior. Charlie curled into herself again, and took a breath. Even the painted eyes on the small cloth ceiling seemed to judge her every move. She glanced over at Vaggie, whose eye was twitching in annoyance.  
Angel Dust was busy blowing raspberries out the window. He froze when he saw an angry Vaggie staring at him.  
“What?” he asked with a shrug.  
“What? What?!” Vaggie shouted, pulling out chunks of her long white hair with her hooves. “What were you doing?!”  
Angel sighed. “I owed my filly buddy a solid! Isn’t that a “redeeming quality?” Helping friends with stuff?”  
“Not with turf wars that result in territorial genocide!”  
“Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred,” he said with a snicker. “It wasn’t that bad anyway.”  
He blew raspberries again. Vaggie threw a dagger that nestled in the side of the wall. Angel stared, shocked and terrified. Vaggie growled in warning.  
“Aw come on, I had to!” Angel protested. “My credibility was on the line!” He sighed. “I mean what kind of reputation would I have if every pony found out I was trying to go clean? It just throws out my entire persona.” He lifted up his furry chest.  
“Your credibility?” Vaggie asked in anger. “What about the hotel? Your little stunt made us look like a bucking joke!”  
“No, no no, babe. Jokes are funny! I made you look…uh, sad. And pathetic! Uh…oh with progeria!” Charlie covered her face with her mane as Angel blabbered on.  
“Great! Now I’m bummed thinking about it! This thing have any liquor?” He bent down to the floor and tossed a bottle aside. He then flicked a wrapper away onto a wooden seat.  
Vaggie was fuming. “Can you please just try to take this seriously?”  
“Fine, I’ll try. Just don’t get your taco in a twist, baby.”  
“Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?”  
“Whatever pisses you off more. Is there seriously no liquor in here?”  
“I’m gonna kill him,” Vaggie swore, flicking her tail and sitting back down.  
“Too, late, toots.”  
He laughed again. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me, bitch. Get used to it.”  
Vaggie swore in Spanish.  
“Listen, who cares if some jagoffs got hurt?” Angel nonchalantly asked. “Most of them are ugly freaks. Look around! Got a bunch of buckin’ harlequin babies down there.”  
“You’re one to talk,” Vaggie muttered.  
Angel laughed then yelled “Hey!” in protest. “This body is flawless! Everyone wants some of me and I’ve got the creepy fan letters to prove it!”  
He pulled out a dirty scroll from his enlarged furry chest that read: “Show me your hooves! Bryrin. #1 fan/critic.” There was a picture of a young angel in the lap of a large gray Stallion, licking Angel with his green tongue. He had a tattoo of Angel with a red crossed out sign.  
This time, Charlie spoke up. “That was really uncool, y’know, Angel.”  
Vaggie growled and turned to her friend. “Uncool?!” She mentioned to Angel. “After that train-wreck, there is no way anyone is gonna wanna stay at the hotel. All thanks to you and your selfish horsespit!”  
Angel glanced at a discarded pile of ash and used cigarettes. “Does this mean I don’t get a free room anymore?”  
Vaggie spread out her hooves as if asking “Well, what do you think?”  
He let out a mock sigh. “Ah, well, shucks.”  
Charlie pulled off her dark pink shirt, revealing a white shirt with a black bowtie.  
“Hey, come on, we don’t know if things are over yet. Try to relax, Vaggie. It’ll be okay!”  
Now it was Vaggie’s turn to let out a small smile of thanks. Charlie placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder, and her friend calmed down.  
“What would I do without you?” Vaggie asked. She and Charlie slowly leaned into each other, their heads gently touching.  
“Get a room, fillies!” Angel remarked, before receiving a “Shut up!” from both of them. 

Finally, the deviant crew arrived at the Trottin’ Hotel. It was an elegant building fit for any pony who wanted to stay a few nights. Eye designs lined the border of a dark pink canopy at the front like a creepy mosaic. Branches jutted out from the roof as part of the structure. Old fashioned lanterns attached to the wall had flames flickering inside, nonstop. The double doors consisted of stained glass windows with red apples in the center. Little stained glass snake eyes peered unblinkingly at them from around the larger window in the door. 

Angel, Vaggie, and Charlie got out of the carriage and threw open the double doors. A random black bug scurried away from the incoming light. A yellow sign read “Concierge” behind a pink “welcome” banner. The check in table was decorated with colored flags leaning toward the floor and random balloons with small star shapes on them. A vase was decorated with yellow eyes along the sides. Another flower pot was in the shape of a horse mouth…white flowers posed above. Vaggie sighed and plopped onto a red cushioned couch in the style of a monster’s mouth.  
The red rug down the hallway was decorated with the same eyeball designs, apples on the end, plus shadow skulls of horned monsters in the center.  
All around the room, were pictures of Charlie as a little filly with her father and mother on various trips. 

Angel Dust came across a red fridge leaning low against the wall. He opened the door and pulled out a purple box labeled “Popsies.” He shrugged at the dripping ruined box and took out a popsicle. He gave it a lick, talking with his mouth full.  
“It’s prolly a good idea to get some actual food in this place. Y’know, to feed all the wayward prisoners ya got in here.” He laughed nervously, trying to cheer Charlie up. But Charlie just sat sadly on a wooden box in a darkened area of the room. Angel closed the fridge door, sucked on a popsicle and reached out one of his hooves to her…then hesitated. He walked away, letting her have some alone time.  
Charlie walked past the two posing elephant statues balancing balls on their trunks, and toward the front door. She opened the door and went outside. She conjured up an old phone and dialed her mom’s number.  
Charlie took a deep breath as a voicemail tone came through.  
“Hey Mom. Um, I know I keep calling, and you must be busy. Really busy. But, um…the interview didn’t go well and…I don’t know if I’m going to make a difference. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could really use some advice, Mom.”  
She slid down and sat on the stone ground, tears falling from her eyes. “I think Dad was right about me. A-anyway, I’ll stop talking before this gets long. Love you! Bye.”  
She ended the call with a tap and rubbed her eyes with her hoof. Standing back up on all fours, she opened the door, closed it, and leaned against the stained glass window, eyes closed. 

Enter Alastor (and Sir Stallionus)

A slow ominous knocking from outside interrupted Charlie’s thoughts. She opened her eyes. It was a rhythmic knock, sounding like “shave and a haircut.” (Or was it “skunks in a barnyard”, or “dragons in a cauldron?” She wasn’t sure. 

From outside, Gabriel C. Brown’s voice sang a haunting song out of nowhere as jazz music played:

“I’m not a fan of puppeteers but I have a nagging fear  
Someone else is pulling at the strings  
Something terrible is going down  
Through the entire town  
Wreaking anarchy and all it brings…”

An ice cold feeling of dread spread through her veins. No pony else would ever do that kind of knock.

“I can’t sit idly, No I can’t move at all…”

Unless…

“I curse the name, the one behind it all…”

She tentatively reached out her hoof to the door handle, and quickly pulled it open.

Sure enough, the most feared pony in Tartarus was standing right outside her door.  
He wore dark red dress pants, a red dress shirt along with a dark red pinstriped coat underneath. His shoes were black with red hoof prints on the sides. The two black lines in the center of his dress shirt looked like an upside down cross.  
His coat was gray and his large eyes were red. He had a gray unicorn horn in between dark black antlers from his head. His mane and tail were black and red. A monocle attached to a chain was positioned under his right eye. His cutie mark was a microphone bearing a grin of sharp teeth. But his own grin of sharp yellow teeth was the most fearsome of all.  
A vintage microphone staff appeared next to him in red aura, his horn glowing red. 

Charlie’s face morphed into sheer terror, eyes wide as saucers.

“Alastor! You’re broadcasting on the air…”

Eyes glowing red, the stallion began to speak.  
“Hell…”  
She slammed the door in his face.  
Opened the door…  
“…o.”  
Slammed it again.

“…and stealing all the souls, magic mayhem everywhere…”

Alastor stood, shocked in front of the stained glass door, smile still plastered on his face, hoof in the air. 

“Well… that was…rude,” he thought. “Usually ponies and creatures are too sacred to answer when I come by. Or they rush to try and please me because they know I could slaughter them at any time. I’ll just wait here then…or maybe break this door down…”

“I’m fine with the smiles and the dancing around  
But not with being bound  
Now that Hell is being torn apart  
A terrifying world of stress  
Caused by your demonic mess  
As you sing we’re never fully dressed!”

“Hey, Vaggie?” Charlie called.  
“What?” Vaggie replied in annoyance.  
Charlie flashed a nervous smile. “The Radio Pony is at the door!”  
“What?!” she demanded.  
“Uh, who?” Angel asked. He sucked erotically on his popsicle.  
“What should I do?” she asked, pulling at her lower eyelids.  
“Well, don’t let him in!” said Vaggie.

The strange singing continued.  
“Alastor! Whatever did we do  
To make you take our world away?”  
Alastor! Are we your prey alone?  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Alastor! We won’t take it anymore  
So take your tyranny away!”

Charlie was tempted to do just that. But she also had a duty to not leave any sinners behind. She took a breath and opened the door again.  
“May I speak now?” the stallion asked. The song appeared to be coming from his microphone staff.  
“You may…” Charlie replied.

The man held out his gray hoof. “Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart, quite a pleasure.”  
He eagerly grabbed her white hoof and leaned his face close to hers before strutting inside. Charlie stood, dumbfounded, her hoof still out. The music stopped playing.  
“Excuse my sudden visit,” he went on, “but I saw your fiasco on a picture show and I just couldn’t resist. What a performance! Why I haven’t been that entertained since the Siren sisters sang their songs of doom!”  
He bobbed his head side to side and burst into laughter. “So many arguments!”  
Vaggie suddenly pointed a spear weapon at him. “Stop right there!” She swore in Spanish under her breath. (Son of a deranged mare!) I know your game. And I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous, cheesy, talk show spitlord!”  
Angel peeked around the corner to see what was going on.  
Alastor merely laughed slightly and nudged the weapon away with his fingers.  
“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here…”  
He added in a low creepy tone, “I would have done so already.”  
His large red eyes briefly turned to red radio dials and radio static filled the room. He tilted his head slightly, letting his chaotic magic roam. Red electricity traveled around his horn. Vaggie and Charlie were frozen in fear as they caught glimpses of red Voodoo symbols, static, and warped reality.  
Then just as quickly, the noise and magic ceased and Alastor shook his head, eyes back to full red.  
“No, I’m here because I want to help!” He bowed.  
Charlie was sure she hadn’t heard him right.  
“Say what now?” she asked, eyebrows raised.  
“Help!” he responded with another laugh. His staff hovered in the air by his magic. “Hello? Is this thing on? Testing, testing…”  
He tapped it and a glowing red eye appeared in the center. “Well, I heard you loud and clear!” the microphone responded, eye shaking in fear.  
“Um…you want to help?” Charlie asked. 

Alastor appeared behind the mares, hooves on their backs, switching from a shadow to his regular self. Both Vaggie and Charlie flinched.  
“With…” he mentioned in an imitation of Charlie’s voice,  
“…this ridiculous thing you’re trying to do!” finishing in his normal voice. “This hotel!”  
Charlie could hear the call bell ding twice on the table, even though no one was there to ring it.  
“I want to help you run it.”  
“Uh…why?” Charlie asked, confused.  
Alastor laughed again. “Why does anyone do anything? Sheer absolute boredom! I’ve lacked inspiration for decades!”  
He placed his hoof on an annoyed Vaggie’s head. Then he shoved her aside.  
“My work became mundane, lacking focus, aimless! I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment!”  
He laughed again.  
Charlie looked downcast. “Does getting into a fight with a reporter count as entertainment?”  
“It’s the purest kind, my dear! Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage! And the stage is a world of entertainment!”  
Charlie brightened a bit. “So, does this mean that you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a pony or a creature?”  
Alastor help up a hoof and laughed. “Of course not. That’s wacky nonsense! Redemption, oh it’s non-existent! Nononono, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such loathsome monsters! The chance given was the life they lived before in Equestria; the punishment is this!” He spread out his hooves. “There is no undoing what is done!”  
“So then, why do you want to help me if you don’t believe in my cause?” Charlie asked.  
Alastor smirked and looked at Charlie, sideways. “Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!” He pulled her close to him with his hoof and twirled her around in a quick dance. “I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure.”  
“Right…” Charlie began, slowly removing his hoof from her back.  
Alastor took her aside for a walk. “Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way, and who better to help than I.”

“Ah, so uh, what’s the deal with Smiles over there?” Angel asked Vaggie.  
“Wait, you’ve never heard of him before?” Vaggie asked. “You’ve been here longer than me!”  
Angel shrugged.  
“The Radio Pony, one of the most powerful beings Tartarus has ever seen?”  
“Eh, not big on politics,” he replied.  
Vaggie, annoyed, leaned in close to explain.  
“Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Tartarus, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords, dragons, centaurs, and other creatures who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power has never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcast his carnage all throughout Tartarus, just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him The Radio Pony. (As lazy as that is). Not even Discord himself could imagine how chaotic Alastor could be. Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world’s most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing’s for sure: He’s an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos, the likes of which we can’t risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased.”  
“Ya done?” Angel asked with a snicker. “He looks like a strawberry pimp!”  
“Well, I don’t trust him!” Vaggie argued.  
To be fair, do you trust any Stallions? Colts? Any pony who’s male?” Angel asked with a slight laugh.  
Vaggie ignored him and walked up to her friend.  
“Charlie, listen to me. You just can’t believe this creep! He isn’t just a happy face! He’s a dealmaker, pure evil! He can’t be redeemed! And is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we’re trying to do.”  
“I…” Charlie began. “…we don’t know that. Look…I know he’s bad, and I know he probably doesn’t wanna change, but the whole point of this is to give every pony a chance! To have faith things will be better! How can I turn someone away? I can’t. It goes against everything I’m trying to do. Everything I believe in.”  
Alastor stared in fascination at a family picture on the wall. It showed a white alicorn pony Lucifer dressed in white, a mare, Lilith in a dark purple dress, and Charlie as a little filly wearing a brown and white dress in the middle. The picture border consisted of branches and yellow eyeballs and a dried rose in the upper right hand corner.

“Such a lovely portrait! A picture of perfection! It’d be such a shame if something awful were to happen to them…”

“Just trust me,” Charlie added placing a comforting hoof on her girlfriend’s back. “I can take care of myself.”  
Charlie,” warned Vaggie, “Whatever you do, do not make a deal with him!”  
From a distance, Alastor held out his hoof, glowing in red magic. Both girls glanced in his direction, worry on their faces. 

“I’ll have these two in the palm of my hooves…”

“Don’t worry, Charlie replied to Vaggie. “I picked up one thing from my Dad…” she spoke in a manly voice, “Ya don’t take shit from other ponies!”  
Gathering her courage, Charlie marched over to the Radio Pony.  
“Ok, so…Al. You’re sketchy as fuck, and you clearly see what I’m trying to do here is a joke. But I don’t.”  
Red Voodoo symbols appeared around Alastor, then vanished.  
Charlie continued. “I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So, I’m taking your offer to help. On the condition that there be no tricks or voodoo strings attached.”  
Alastor twirled his cane with his magic and held out his hoof. “So it’s a deal then?”  
Flashes of eerie green light surrounded him, electricity snaking up the walls.  
“Nope!” Charlie yelled, stepping back. The energy stopped. “No shaking! No deals! I…hmm…”  
Charlie decided to try another approach.  
“As princess of Tartarus, and heir to the throne, I uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel, for a long as you desire.”  
A moment of pause…  
“Sound fair?” she asked.  
“Fair enough. Cool beans.” Alastor shrugged, walking on and making his cane disappear. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.  
Alastor stopped and spotted Vaggie off to the side. He smirked in a way outside observers would describe as lecherous. He tickled her under her chin with his hoof.  
“Smile, my dear! You know you’re never fully dressed without one!”  
Alastor hummed happily on his way, while Vaggie growled in disgust and rage.  
“So…where is your hotel staff?” Alastor asked.  
“Uh, well…” Charlie began. Alastor peered at Vaggie through his monocle. “Oh ho ho ho, you’re going to need more than that.”  
He walked over towards Angel.  
“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”  
Angel grinned. “I can suck your dick!”  
“Ha! No.” Alastor deadpanned.  
“Your loss,” Angel said with a slight laugh. Alastor summoned his cane.  
“Well, this just won’t do!” Alastor exclaimed. “I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up!”

The spell came easily in his mind: “dife sèvitè, reveye.”

He stomped his hoof and his horn glowed red. A fire sparked to life in a small circular fireplace. Horse skeletons decorated either side of the wall.  
A dark figure plopped down onto the chimney floor.  
Alastor walked over and lifted up the creature in a cloud of red magic. A large single yellow eye was revealed. Angel, Vaggie, and Charlie peered at the creature. In a puff of smoke and a squeak, the creature revealed herself. A cute cyclops filly was wearing a pink dress with a poodle on the front, her short wide hair dark magenta with a streak of yellow. Her coat was light yellow and she even had little Pegasus wings at her sides.  
“This little darling is Niffty!” Alastor introduced, before dropping her. She landed on her hooves.  
“Hi! I’m Niffty!” she greeted with a wave. “It’s nice to meet you! It’s been a while since I’ve made new friends!” She laughed slightly and her pupil grew smaller, darting in circles.  
“Why are you all women?” she asked. “Have any men here?! I’m sorry, that’s rude.” She missed the fact that Angel was male, for obvious reasons.  
She briefly picked up Charlie, while Vaggie held her spear defensively at her.  
“Oh man, this place is filthy!” she exclaimed, flying around and lifting up couch cushions. “It really needs a lady’s touch, which is weird, because you’re all ladies, no offence.” She chewed on a black spider she found, then rushed toward some stained glass windows.  
She flew around, using a dust ruffle to clean them. “Oh my Celestia, this is awful! No, no, no…Nope!”  
She raced around, removing cobwebs, then poking at a piece of a voodoo doll. Well, it was actually a live blue beetle doll that Alastor had stabbed with a clothing pin for Niffty to play with. Alastor looked amused, while the others stared in disbelief. 

Meanwhile, at a casino, a pony placed a joker, an ace, a 2, and a fourth card down on the table. He had a black and white coat, wore a black top hat and had red wings with card suits decorated on them. He also had long red eyebrows and wore a red bow tie.  
“Ha!” he declared in triumph. “Read ‘em and weep, colts!”  
He suddenly felt himself being forcefully pulled out of the room through space and time.  
“Full…whoa!”

“Transpòte ganbadeur la.”

He ducked as a curtain of red energy surrounded the existing space. Voodoo symbols flashed in the background along with eight yellow eyes, a creepy voodoo skull and a purple skeleton of a worm-like creature. Another voodoo skull with horns appeared for a moment not too far from tan ghost-like spirits with creepy faces and a row of jagged teeth.

The pony figured he must have had too much booze to drink.

“What the hay?!”  
As the images faded, he soon found himself at the hotel bar, not in the previous room at the casino. A large “Come and play Blackjack” sign took up much of the wall behind him. Most peculiar, the gray wood walls were missing halfway up, replaced by the red themed décor of the hotel. Husk was sitting in a portion of the casino he was in. It felt like he was in a house with no roof surrounded by the outside world.

“What the buck is this?”  
He saw Alastor and pointed an accusing hoof.  
“You.”  
“Ah, Husker, my good friend!” Alastor cheerfully greeted. “Glad you could make it!”  
Alastor’s head briefly had the appearance of large antlers sticking out from either side. When he moved it, it was revealed to be an antler skull with glowing green eyes hanging in the background. Snakes were wrapped around one of the white curtains supporting a bar stand. “Big Booze,” “Welcome” and “Big Soul” signs were placed overhead on the stand. Neon green card suits consisted of the designs at the bottom of the stand.  
“Don’t you “Husker” me, you son of a bitch!” Husk spat, and swiped Alastor’s hoof aside from his shoulder. “I was about to win the whole damn pot!”  
Husk stared in anger as the stacks of money and chips on the table vanished in static.  
“Good to see you too!” added Alastor.  
Husk hoof palmed. “What the hay do you want with me this time?”  
Alastor grabbed hold of him, startling him so much that cards fell from his hands.  
“My friend, I am doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that’s okay.”  
Husk was taken aback. “Are you spittin’ me?!”  
“No, I don’t think so,” Alastor replied. He casually brushed off his sleeves.  
Husk shoved the Radio Pony off him. “You thought it would be some kind of big buckin’ riot just to pull me outta nowhere? You think I’m some kinda buckin’ clown?”  
“Maybe.”  
Audience laughter emitted from the microphone.  
“I ain’t doin’ no buckin’ charity job,” Husk protested.  
Alastor appeared next to him. “Well I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment.”  
He pointed toward the bar stand with the staff. The sound of audience clapping came from his radio staff.  
“With your charming smile and welcoming energy…”  
Alastor spread the corners of Husk’s mouth upward into a demonic smile of yellow teeth with his hooves. Husk frowned seconds after he let go.  
“…this job was made for you!”  
Alastor strutted over toward the bar stand, the soles of his shoes revealing red hoof prints as he walked.  
“Don’t worry, my friend,” Alastor continued, “I can make this more welcoming…if you wish.”  
His horn glowed red and a green mug of cheap cider appeared on the counter.  
Husk stared with wide eyes, suddenly very thirsty. He swore he could hear the sound of a slot machine.  
“What, you think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap cider?!” He took the mug in anger. “Well you can!”  
He immediately guzzled it down and clopped away.

“Too easy,” thought Alastor. 

By this time, Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust had arrived to see what the commotion was about. Vaggie rushed toward the bar, furious.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” yelled the mare. “No, no bar, no alcohol. This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! Not some kind of…mouth, brothel, colt-cave…”  
Angel lunged himself into her, knocking her to the floor.  
“Shut up! Shut! Up! We are keeping this.” He pointed at Husk with multiple gloved hooves.  
He slid up to Husk. “Hey,” he said in a flirtatious voice.  
“Go buck yourself,” Husk deadpanned, drinking his cider.  
“Only if you watch me,” Angel retorted.  
To make matters worse for Husk, Charlie leaned in close to him, excitement and red stars in her eyes.  
“Oh my Celestia! Welcome to the Trottin’ Hotel! You are going to love it here!”  
“I lost the ability to love years ago,” Husk replied, gulping down more cider.  
Alastor walked in, an ever-present grin on his face.  
“So, what do you think?”  
Charlie ran over to him. “This is amazing!” she beamed.  
“It’s okay,” Vaggie said from nearby.

Alastor laughed and pulled the two mares close to him. “This is going to be very entertaining!”

Alastor conjured fire in his hoof…Charlie stared in wonder at the flames and the voodoo symbols. He pushed Vaggie aside and changed his attire. He now wore a fancy red suit with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. A red top hat appeared on his head, complete with small spikes along the black band and two needles sticking out from the top. He twirled Charlie around in a dance, the princess looking stunned. Pointing his hoof over her head, he transformed Charlie’s outfit. Her blonde hair was now short and wavy. She wore an elegant black and red dress, black gloves, a pink hat with a small black bow and black heels. 

Charlie stared at her conjured clothing in amazement.  
Vaggie was on the floor, fuming.  
Alastor lifted Charlie up with red magic and threw her into the air. She yelped in delight and landed gracefully next to him. Two glowing apples and a skull with deer horns flashed in the background.  
Reality had been altered to the Radio Pony’s liking. The entire room was lit in psychedelic colors. Voodoo symbols and shapes were etched in every nook and cranny, including a pair of pink claws reaching for the door. Alastor and Charlie waltzed in the spotlight as electro swing music began to play in the distance. The all-encompassing noise, though, was the signature radio-static sound.

Alastor sang his reprise to Charlie:  
“You have a dream  
You wish to say  
And it’s so laughable  
But hey kid, what the hay! “

Charlie found herself sliding down one of the apple-etched railings, Alastor leading the way. They landed on the lower floor as Alastor continued his reprise.  
Deer statues and painted antlers were everywhere.  
Back at the bar stand, Husk sat looking bored. Vaggie hissed at Angel grabbing onto her, while Niffty stared in wonder. Alastor’s horn sparked and their outfits changed as well.  
Angel was wearing a neon pink suit, Husk a pink bow tie, Vaggie a dark dress, with her mane now smooth and long, and finally Niffty, with a cute top hat with small flowers. 

“‘Cause you’re one of a kind  
A charming pony belle!  
Now let’s give these burning fools a place to dwell  
(Take it, colts!)”

Shadowy ponies rose to life from a hole in the ground. The happy spirits played a trumpet, a tuba, and a drum set. Charlie stomped her hooves to the beat, while Vaggie watched with worry. She reached out to her friend but was pulled away by Alastor. He enveloped the group into a tight hug, followed by glowing images of dark spirits staring at them. Niffty watched in amazement, but not the other three.  
Alastor pulled Husk and Angel close again. He rubbed Angel’s head with a white hat and went on his merry way. Husk mouthed “buck you.”  
Vaggie stood, annoyed in the spotlight. Using his cane, Alastor added a feathered peacock hat and a white fox fur to her outfit. Then out of nowhere, he slapped her flank.  
“Pompous pervert!” Vaggie thought in rage as he wondered away.  
Alastor danced some more, kicking a horned skull to the side. In the background, Niffy happily swept up the bits of bone. 

“Inside of every pony is a lost cause  
But we’ll dress ‘em up now with just a smile!  
(With a smile!)  
And we’ll chlorinate this cesspool  
With some old redemption flair  
And show these simpletons some proper class and style!  
(What’s in style? Oh!)”

He made his way to the circular fireplace, where he waved his staff. Shadows arrived to join the party, including a shadowy version of himself, with large antlers, a mane of hair, and fangs. He made it disappear in a poof, then snuck toward Charlie. He led her in an upbeat dance, spinning her around, helping her match her steps to his. Charlie blushed when he toyed with her cheeks. As Charlie was led away, Vaggie stood in the background, horrified and disgusted. What was happening to her friend?  
Charlie and Alastor laughed as they danced, the princess locked in a happy trance. 

“Here below the ground  
I’m sure you’re plan is sound!  
They’ll spend a little time  
Down at this Rottin’ Ho…”

Alastor was about to finish his song, when an explosion burst apart a window behind him. 

Niffty stared in amazement, shouting “Whoo!” before she was blasted backwards, the door hitting her in the face.

Alastor’s spell soon wore off and everyone was back in their regular clothes. Alastor, Husk (still drinking), Niffty, Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie, peered out of the hole to see what was going on. Vaggie had her weapon at the ready.

Looking skyward, the group saw a cracked blimp in the air. It had a small random band aid with a sad face on it along the rim. A familiar villain popped out of his hideout.  
“Ha!” Sir Stallionous laughed. “Well, well, well, look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet again, Alastor!”  
Apparently, he was also rivals with Alastor.  
But Alastor simply asked, “Do I know you?”  
The pony boss looked disappointed. Then he said in anger, “Oh yes you do! And this time, I have the element of…surprise!”  
The villain raced toward his pink velvet chair and pulled a lever. A metallic cannon lowered to the ground. The cannon fired up with pink energy as pink smoke appeared around them.  
“He laughed manically. “I’m so evil!”  
Then he added, “I have an Egg army!”

“Well, we have an Alastor,” Charlie responded.

Alastor’s horn shot out red light and bursts of magic red tendrils of smoke rising from his horn. The weapon froze in mid fire and a fiery portal opened up below the blimp.

A horde of black tendrils rose from the hole, latching onto the ship. One tentacle ripped off the cannon and threw it into another smaller portal, causing it to explode in pink smoke. One of the tentacles had already smashed a hole in the large round window.  
Sir Stallionous looked on in shock as his Egg Colts slammed against the wall (one of them read #Ouch.) One of the eggs cracked open, spilling out yellowish brains and small organs among the stains of yok. Sir Stallionous and another minion were thrown against the wall.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he screamed before he was slammed against the ceiling by a black limb.  
“Oh, that hurt!” he cried.  
Sir Stallionous screamed as he was dragged along the floor and lifted up slightly. He was held in place, surrounded by the wrapped up tendril. At once, the tendril shrunk and squeezed the helpless snake. The Egg Colts galloped around screaming as black cracks appeared on the floor and walls.  
From the outside, more black tendrils were closing in. Red voodoo symbols appeared around the blimp.

“Ede m 'sèrviteur.”  
Four horned shadowy ponies with red auras floated around, wearing toothy grins. 

The tendrils were now wrapped around the entire blimp, holding it in place like thick black vines. 

Red radio waves filled Alastor’s eyes as more magic shot from his horn. Voodoo symbols appeared all around him as he altered the state of reality. Radio static consumed the air.  
The vines thickened and completely enclosed the blimp. The spirits swooped around it in excitement, with echoing shrieks. The aura around the tendrils glowed a fiery yellow, the same color as the portal rim. 

“Kalfu! Destriksyon pa bra nwa.”

The tendrils proceeded to crush the blimp. Pink rays of light shot from the center and the blimp exploded in a loud BOOM!  
Pink smoke spread everywhere as the spirits sped away. The tendrils broke into severed bloody pieces that rained down to the ground. Alastor smiled victoriously, while behind them, the group of five stared in utter terror and shock. (Save for Niffty who had a small smile on her face). 

“Well, I’m starved!” Alastor exclaimed, turning around to face the group. Who wants some jambalaya?” He spread his hooves out. “My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya! In fact, it nearly killed her! Straight from New Horseleans!”  
He laughed as he led the way back to the hotel. The others followed.  
“You could say the kick was right out of Tartarus!”  
He added while laughing at his own joke, “Oh, I’m on a roll!”  
Charlie and Niffty smiled while Husk, Angel, and Vaggie looked on with concern. Angel blew Husk a kiss, which earned the druggie demon a glare from the gambler. Charlie turned to Vaggie excitedly. Vaggie reluctantly went along with Charlie’s idea, even giving her a small supporting smile. As long as Charlie was happy, then she was alright, too.  
From up above, the hotel looked like a mashed-up haunted house. An old dark train was perched on a balcony, with some monstrous faces carved in. A ship, reminiscent of the Titanic, was leaning upwards against the building as part of the structure. An old carousel served as part of the upper balcony and windows. Skull designs decorated the small windows in a row. Finally, on top of a giant yellow eye, was the sign “Trottin’ Hotel” supported by pillars of worn wood.  
Alastor continued, “Yes, sir, this is the start of some real changes down here! The game is set! Now…”

He glanced up and aimed his horn toward the sign. Pink electricity shot out and made contact with the sign.  
The sign now read “Rottin’ Hotel.”

“Stay tuned everypony,” he finished with a low sinister laugh.

Back at the crater, smoke took the faces of monsters and rose into the air. Broken egg minions littered the ground. One minion rubbed his head. With a shaking arm, Sir Stallionous lifted himself up from the gaping hole, fangs shattered.  
“Now will you shoot me with your ray gun?” asked the minion.  
Sir Stallionous face-planted on the ground in response.


End file.
